


Twisted games

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dominance, F/F, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Incest, Light Angst, Rape, Situational Humiliation, Treason, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не варто грати з власним братом в ігри, бо колись ти дограєшся, або ще гірше, він раптово поміняє правила.<br/>Кріс ненавидить це, ненавидить всім серцем, але не може, не може опиратися, тому що від любові до ненависті один крок і навпаки. І дідько забери, по колу. Кейт нахиляється в небезпечній близькості від його вуст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted games

Кріс ненавидить це, ненавидить всім серцем, але не може, не може опиратися, тому що від любові до ненависті один крок і навпаки. І дідько забери, по колу. Кейт нахиляється в небезпечній близькості від його вуст. Елісон вже давно пішла до школи, підлітки, як кораблі курсують між школою і проїжджою частиною. Він відчуває, як кров приливає до обличчя і віддає м'яким стукотом в мочках вух, коли його сестра кусає за губу жадібно і наполегливо і посміхається в цей дикий чи то укус, чи то поцілунок. Кріс думає, що він посивіє , дідько, завчасно з цією курвою. Але кров від обличчя м'якою хвилею води ллється вниз до паху. Кейт задоволено муркотить в його шию і спускається пальцями до його талії. Пальці його сестри дряпають пряжку паска. Кріс робить вольове зусилля і відштовхує від себе сестру.  
\- Ти не хочеш?! - Її соболина брова глузливо вигинається.  
\- Тільки не кажи, що не хочеш, бо знаю, що хочеш.  
\- Ти граєш Вікторію, - виявляється Крістоферу легше вимовити це вголос, ніж зізнатися собі, що так і є.  
\- Ти теж її ... Хоча, - вона облизує свої губи і прикриває очі, притискається своїми грудьми до його біцепсу і шепоче у вухо.  
\- Вона давно тобі не давала, так? Яке це рік стриманості? Ти ж не дрочишь, ти ж у нас правильний. І надто бридливий для шльондр.  
Кейт знає брата занадто добре. Кріс стискає руки на кермі до білих кісточок. Видихає крізь зуби, щоб зібратися і відповісти.  
Вона відсторонюється і посміхається.  
\- Поїхали, святенник, знайду собі іншу розвагу.  
***  
Іншою розвагою виявляється його дружина Вікторія. Кріс входить в гараж і вже хоче включити світло, як його рука завмирає в дюймі від вмикача. Він чує сміх своєї сестри і збите дихання Вікторії. Шурхіт одягу і важкий, глухий стукіт об металеву поверхню капота, дає розуміння того, що когось посадили на капот, задираючи спідницю.  
\- Кейт, прошу, - жалібний зітхання Вікторії трохи чутний, але ріже слух не гірше скреготу гальмівного шляху по гравію. Він розуміє, що це Вікторія, він пізнає її голос, хоча до цього Кріс ніколи не чув саме цих прохальний нот в ньому.  
І в цю хвилину стоїть або піти до пляшки віскі, яка допоможе все переварити, в якому-небудь барі. Потім набити комусь пику до збитих в кров кісточок і металевого присмаку крові в роті. Або включити світло, вигнати сестру, поговорити на підвищених тонах і довго тягатися з правом опіки та паперами на розлучення. Але Кріс вибирає третій варіант залишитися, залишитися і почути, що ж буде далі. Його очі звикають до темряви, на двадцять третій збитий подих його дружини. Кріс бачить, як Вікторія спершись на лікті, напівлежить на капоті його Тойоти РАВ 4. Кейт хижаком схилилася над нею. Однією рукою Арджент впирається в капота, інша її рука, губиться в складках спідниці і білого стегна Вікторії. І навіть дурень може зрозуміти, що рука Кейт, там робить. Вікторія підкидає стегна і безладно ковзає руками по спині Кейт. Вологий звук поцілунку, що розривають, не гірше гарматного пострілу звучить в темряві. Кріс намагається не пропустити ані найменшої деталі і напружує зір, трохи примружуючи очі. Він весь перетворюється на слух, тому що в нічній темряві гаража, рухи змазані, а ось звуки в темряві і відчуття стають чіткіше в рази. Це як на полюванні, коли кожна клітинка напружена, і ти весь перетворюєшся на свої почуття. Біла півкуля грудей його дружини, як круглоликий місяць виділяється в темряві. Кріс шумно ковтає. Губи Кейт стискаються на вишневому соску. Вікторія захлинається стогоном. Сестра Кріса покусує сосок і інтенсивніше працює рукою, сильніше втискаючись своїм тілом в його дружину. Крістофер відчуває збудження, воно як отруйний газ витає в повітрі, проникає в кров, розчиняється. Він швидко стискає в долоні свою ширінку, відчуваючи свій п напівставший член і на мить зосереджується на своїх відчуттях. Поправляє його так, щоб він не сильно стикався з швом джинс. Кріс розвертається і йде до свого кабінету.  
***  
\- Ти такий зануда, - сестра без стуку заходить до кабінету.  
Він дивиться на неї довгі тридцять секунд, на її красномовний вигляд. І Крісу незрозуміло кого він ревнує до кого більше.  
\- Де Вікторія?  
 Кейт лише посміхається на це і підходить до столу, проводить тонкими пальцями по стільниці і знову шепоче у вухо:  
\- Ти ж знаєш, так. Після сексу так солодко спиться.  
І напевно це і є його спусковий гачок. Кріс рвучко встає з крісла і здавлює її шию. Вона лише щасливо сміється, ніби це те чого вона і добивалася. Він заламує їй руки за спину і упускає на стіл, на підлогу жалібно побрязкуючи летить канцелярія і ноутбук. Злість захльостує шквальною хвилею. Лють жарким маревом розмазує реальність. І Кейт слід було б злякатися, спробувати звільнитися, але вона лише виляє стегнами. Кріс розстібає її джинси легко, спускаючи вниз разом з трусиками. Плює собі на руку і його шорсткі пальці на все ще чутливих нижніх губах це збудливо і боляче. Кейт схлипує. І на тому моменті, коли член Кріса протискується всередину її піхви, вона розуміє, що гра закінчилася. Кейт розуміє, що марно говорити щось і ухилятися - брат набагато сильніше. Кріс кусає за шию, втягує шкіру, таврує її. І це зовсім не секс, це позначення влади та її кордонів. Його рука, яка фіксує її стегна залишає червоні сліди на золотавій від засмаги шкірі. Він вдавлює пальці сильніше і розмашисто рухає стегнами. Кейт втулюється лобом в стіл, і закушує губу до крові, аби не почати благати зупинитися.

Вона не хоче. Вона не так собі це уявляла. Гра йде не за її правилами, чи не вона господиня становища.  
\- Ти цього хотіла? - Видихає Кріс. Ні, він не скаже, що він її ненавидить, бо це буде його поразка. Кріс звик перемагати.  
\- Відповідай ?! - Він відпускає її руки і навалюється зверху, притискає до столу, продовжуючи рухати стегнами. Намотує її волосся собі на долоню.  
Кейт лише мукає, вчіплюється короткими нігтями в його передпліччя з силою, дряпає. Вона відчуває на подушечках пальців липку вологу. Це лише розохочує Кріса. Він тягне її волосся на себе, так що Кейт здається, що зараз її голова відлетить до біса.  
\- Ненавиджу, - вдається прогарчати їй.  
Кріс востаннє штовхається в неї. Кейт закриває очі і ловить ротом повітря, яке здається розпеченим до білого, легкі обпікає ковток кисню. Вона відчуває липку вологу на внутрішній стороні стегон. Він відважує їй ляпаса по сідниці.  
\- Догралася?!


End file.
